Baby Blue Tears
by VampireBeauty-BlackTears
Summary: About Lily and having Harry. her time with him and the Family. that never lasted. wrote this for my friend i hope you huys like it. pleas R&R! : thx


**Baby Blue Tears**

One shout-

About Harry mostly…told by his mother

At my finale push, last strength I held, holding on tight to James hand. I heard a cry. A little quiet, baby cry. My baby was born, free. I could hold him or her, hug him or her and finally tell in his or her face directly to them that "I love you"!

I looked up past the rest of my body still holding onto James hand but not tightly anymore. There he was, my baby. My child, my sweet little angel. "It's a boy, Mame." The doctor told me. I look at James and smiled at him as he smiled back to me.

They wiped the blood off him and wrapped him in a white blanket with little animals on it. Handing him over to me, in my arms. I saw his beautiful face.

He had dark brown hair like his father, and dark green eyes like mine. He was silent as soon as he was in my arms. Protected and safe from the new world, he fell fast asleep. But not before looking up at me and his father, smile a bright shine, and I little giggle of happiness in his harmony.

He was so small and fragile, I questioned to myself if he was really there or if he was going to make it? He would though, I promised him right away he would live a happy life. "I love you, Harry".

"Harry? Is that what you've named him?" asked James, my gentle man that I loved so much. Crazy guy, and hilariously funny. Just what I wanted and now we had our family.

"Yes dear, that's his name" I said looking back at Harry. James kissed me on the forehead and than Harry.

"I love you both very much, thank you"

It was quiet and peaceful now and the nurse soon came and brought him in the nursery with the other children in the hospital. James left to let me sleep and watch Harry through the window.

A week later we were back home our sweet home. Every thing was fine and peaceful. We had forgotten the misery of the lord Voldemort. It seemed as if nothing could stop us now and nothing would break our world. Our Home.

But we were wrong. Dead wrong. 3 and ½ months later. We were attacked. Death eaters swarmed us and our family. Voldemort was here. Here for his revenge on us going against him. He found our home.

James told me to go. _"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"_I ran my brave husband; he was going to die for me and Harry.

_The sounds of someone stumbling from a room – a door bursting open – a cackle of high pitched laughter – _

It was Voldemort.

I ran to Harry's room and held him in my arms. He was crying. Crying his first baby blue eyes. They were crystal clear tears that slid down his pale white cheeks. Oh my love, my poor baby. I knew it was going to end here form me and James but I promised Harry his happy life, or at lest a life and I was going to keep that promise. I heard a thud and more laughter. James was gone, dead. I started my words of hope to keep Harry alive.

I knew, I just knew some how that Harry would live, and some one would be here. Black, Sirus Black he would be great, I hated Peter never really did like him but I did trust. My mistake!

BANG- the busted open, move girl!

"_Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –"_

"_Stand aside – stand aside, girl –"_

The next thing I knew I was dead and gone out of Harry's life for ever. No more could I live or be in his life and make him happy. No more could I tell that I loved him. No more could I hold him and protect him. As my soul drifted off from the earth. I could still see what was going on like a movie.

Voldemort stepped up and pointed his wand to Harry and said the curse silently. BANG- the green light shot out from his wand and hit Harry dead on, right back into Voldemort's face. IT BACK FIRED! Yes, my baby was saved! My spell if worked!

Harry giggled, and fell back. His laugh, it would be the last time I really hear it well. I knew some day some how I would see him again.

Years and years have gone by now, and I live as a spirit deep inside some lost world, with James. We watch every day Harry, grow and learn even if it's with my sister. The wizarding world got the wrong person. It was Peter the traitor. But what could I do. I could only watch and hope some how that I could meet Harry because of some magic mistake. I only hoped, and sat and watched sadly.

I loved my boy, and I was no longer going to see him.

The end!

Ps. I wrote this for you odre! 


End file.
